It's Not Temptation
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Anna tells Kazuya something one random day, and follows up by an expected request. Kazuya, like always, delivers. But not without a tease. Lemon, oneshot.


It's Not Temptation.

_Kazuya Mishima/Anna Williams_

**A/N: The lack of this ship is just sad. So, so sad. So, you best believe I'm gonna write and draw enough of it for everyone!**

I knew she had been watching me through the slick corner of her eye for a while. Her short brown hair framed her face just enough so it would have been secret to any other fool, but to me, it was as evident as the sun in the sky on a summer morning, like the one it had been nearly twelve hours ago.

Why she was watching me like a hawk was not something I could say I cared about, it didn't stop me from working. But the way she was staring at me raised a question in my mind, but for only a moment. This was Anna. She always looks like that.

It wasn't until I found myself bored of her staring that I asked her, "Is something intriguing, Anna?"

"Mishima-sama," She replied too quickly, but her voice was normal and smooth, as she neared my desk and flattened her lace-adorned hands on the smooth wood, "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

This comment had forced me to put my pen down and stare at her in confusion. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, picking up the utensil and continuing my work, "Flattering me won't get you what you want, whatever it is."

She laughed, "Of course I'd expect you to act that way, Mishima-sama. I don't flatter anyone but myself, and you know that. But I'm being serious," She ran her finger along my jaw and tipped my head up by the chin, but only because I let her.

Being completely honest, she didn't look bad from the angle I was looking at her from...since she was standing and I was seated, her body curved into a towering glance down at me. Her shape was flattered by the angle, wide hips reached up into a toned abdomen and supple breasts sat comfortably above, pushed up by the tightness of her dress.

"_Mishima-sama_," She leaned down to whisper into my ear, "I do want something, and it definitely is something you could provide."

I wasn't phased by this act of seduction, but I was somewhat interested in her desire. I let her linger by my ear as she answered my silent question.

"I want you to have sex with me."

I grinned, I had felt that coming, and I placed my hand on her stomach, pushing her backward with just enough force to leave her stunned, until I grabbed her collar and forced her down so that our lips were dangerously close, the barrier of personal space shattered to pieces

"What makes you think I'd have sex with you?" I asked, a little laugh in my voice as she regained jer normal posture.

"Well," She smirked sweetly, "I ran a few tests on you, Mishima-sama. Nothing scientific, and you didn't even know I was testing you. Would you like to hear my results?"

"I don't recall mumbling when I asked you a question just now, Anna."

She shivered, I was sure it was in delight, and she answered me, "No matter what you say or deny, you always give me what I want. You sure do lick your lips a lot, and let's look at the facts, Mishima-sama, it's been an Ice Age since you've had a woman...and you've got one practically dancing around you. I know you've pictured it, too..." She brought her knee up on the desk, "Just like I have. And I have a very _vivid _picture in my mind of what you'd do to me, Mishima-sama...and regardless of whether you take my invitation or not...I want you to know that I have pleasured myself to it..."

I felt a sweet, devilish smile creep onto my face as I let her go and pushed her back, leaning back in my chair with a the smugness I was feeling on my face. "Good to know, Anna. My knowledge of that will make my days here much more entertaining."

She huffed and looked very irritated, but eventually an idea must have crept its way into her skull. I heard a heel click onto a surface, and I looked up from my work to the disruption,

She had her leg up and planted on my desk, her other pivoted on the ground. She had her legs open wide, and coincidentally she was wearing a short dress that day. At that moment, I was informed that she had not bothered to put on underwear of any sort. Either that, or in some kind of magic she had gotten them off while I was writing.

My second theory was proven correct as she stretched the waistband of frilly red-lace panties in her fingers, before flinging them at me as if they were a slingshot. They touched my face before falling into my lap. I just stared at them, not sure what emotion I should react in.

"I'm very persistent, Mishima-sama. You know that."

I stared at her no-longer-private parts for a moment, before looking up at her smug face. Now I was the one who looked irritated.

"You're not wrong," I began, "I have thought about doing some other than mentionable things to you in my spare time—"

"Then why not make those thoughts real, Mishima-sama? I've resisted a desirable man far too long, there's too much time I put into thinking about you laying me down on that desk and ravaging my insides so that I walk with a stumble the next day!" Her little outburst must have been unintentional, for she looked away.

It was then that I stood, clearing my throat, and took a few steps, until I was standing in front of her.

"Fine. I'll give you want you want," I placed my hands on the sides of her hips, my fingers brushing against her ass in a purposeful manner, "But we're going to do this a little differently than you might have imagined."

Before she could ask any questions, I shoved her backward, right into the nearest wall.

She seemed a little shocked by this sudden action, and I barely gave her time to process what happened before I was pressed up against her, breathing on her neck.

"M...Mishima-sa...sama..." She gasped.

"You said it yourself; I always give you what you want."

She smirked then, and her arm snaked its way up my back, "Don't you want it, too?"

"I don't do what I don't want to." I re-informed her, "Now shut your mouth or we're doing this with our clothes on."

I knew she'd be quiet then, or at least she'd stop talking, I didn't necessarily want her to be _quiet_.

I spread her legs apart, palming her thighs so she wouldn't fall, and I let her hook her ankles behind my back as I gripped the bottom of her dress, making sure I cupped her bare ass in the process, just to tease her.

She moaned as I pulled her dress up, and for once she was obedient, raising her arms so the red silk slid off her easily. She was naked already, aside from the black lace knee-high stockings that sheathed her legs.

To further tease her, I pulled one off slowly, as slow as I could, and of course she whined in disapproval of my taking my time.

I just laughed at her until all of her clothing was gone and disarrayed about the room.

I had began to unbutton my own shirt, and I was at the second button when she grabbed my hand, "Let me do it, Mishima-sama..."

She really was pathetic, but I decided to let her do it anyway.

She unbuttoned my vest and pushed it off my shoulders, before she returned to my shirt and one by one, popped each button free. She soon let the shirt join the vest, and her hands were rubbing all over my top half, she moaned, sensually. "M...Mishima-sama...I've wanted to do that for so long..."

I chuckled, "There are some things I've thought about doing to you as well, Anna..."

"Please...do them..."

I was going to point out that she was begging, but I felt nice enough to keep that to myself as I rubbed my way up her torso, until I reached her bare breasts and I cupped one in each hand, squeezing sensually and...lovingly.

I had realized something then...what started off as a random request for sex on a late office night turned into something different. I didn't feel like teasing her anymore...I didn't feel like having sex with her.

I felt like making love to her. I wanted to make her mine.

She was gasping for air, her sweet warmth was already leaking as she tilted her head back.

I took that opportunity and gently licked her neck, then I began to suck, all at once with the caressing that was happening a little lower.

I still had my pants on, and I could feel that they had gotten tighter on me, as I knew what was happening.

She unhooked her legs and soon she was standing, and she looked my directly in the eyes. "Mishima-sama," she said as her eyes darted downward and then back up to me.

"What, Anna?"

She flattened her palms on the desk, bending over as she shivered. "P..Please...come inside..."

I was a little shocked, but only a little. No matter how heated the moment was, Anna was still Anna, and of course she'd want to do it doggy style.

"You said it'd be different than I imagined," She reminded, "Well...what about my dreams?"

I unzipped my pants, and forced them down my legs, and my boxers soon joined them on the floor.

She shivered again, she must have heard me removing the remainder of my clothing. She looked to me, from over her shoulder, and she smiled as she handed me something, "You'll need this. Unless you want another Jin running around."

I chuckled bitterly at her joke and gladly accepted the protection. Once I was finished sheathing myself in it, I slowly pushed in just my tip, and Anna let out a long sigh of pleasure. "Ahh..._Kazuya..._" She groaned as I continued to push inside, making a mental note that she hadn't called me _'Mishima-sama'_.

I don't think she noticed, though. She pushed herself backward, pushing me in deeper. Moaning a little louder, "Kazuya! Ahn...please...deeper...as deep as you can!"

I had planned to do that in the first place, and I slid further inside. She was tight and slick, and her warmth sheathed me entirely.

I began to thrust in and out, building speed as I kept going, her moans and cries encouraging me to go faster and faster.

It wasn't too long a time before she was clawing at the desk, rubbing up against it when I thrust inside, rocking the sturdy structure.

"Ahn...Kazuya...I'm...I'm so...close..."

"Go ahead...cum, Anna." I licked my lips as she did, feeling my own limit approach me as I exploded, too.

As soon as I pulled out of her, she turned around with whatever strength she had left and pulled me close to her, her lips claiming mine in a kiss.

I kissed her back, harshly, and soon I took over, dominating her tongue with my own as she laid against the desk, her legs hooking around me again as we continued to kiss.

And I don't even regret not finishing my work for that day.


End file.
